


Was That A Present?

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has an unexpected visitor while hanging lights and he's not entirely sure how he feels about his possible present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was That A Present?

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas gift for [Gianna](http://sherlockedsherlockian.tumblr.com)

“Those aren’t on straight.”

“Fucking Christ!” Stiles nearly had a heart attack at the unexpected voice behind him. He had to grab a hold of the molding to keep himself from falling off the ladder. He clung tightly, trying not to rip down the lights he’d spent the past hour hanging up. He was almost done too. Had them crisscrossing along the living room ceiling to make things more festive this year – to beat his last year’s Christmas lights record.

The house was fully decorated with dangling white lights from the trim, around the windows and doors, lights tangled up in the trees and shrubbery, a couple glowing reindeer on the yard… his father was going to come home to an even bigger display than last year.

Inside the house, he had the tree set up in the living room and fully decorated. Star on top, garland, lights, ornaments – even the cheesy ones that his mother used to put up to embarrass him… because they didn’t embarrass him anymore.

“Derek!” Stiles growled, glancing over his shoulder to glare at the intruder that shouldn’t even be in his house right now. “You seriously need to learn to knock and use the door!”

Derek remained stiff as always, unaffected by anything Stiles could say to him. “I used the front door.”

Stiles frowned. “Took you long enough. But you can’t be here.”

“Why not?”

He narrowed his eyes at the werewolf’s smug expression. Standing in the middle of his father’s living room, clad in leather and looking as… as he always did. He turned his back on him, forcing himself to focus on pinning the Christmas lights to the wall.

“You know why.”

He fumbled in silence for a moment, the urge to look at Derek overwhelming but he refused to turn around. That was until the ladder shifted underneath him, jostling his weight a bit. “Derek… let go of the ladder.”

“Turn around, Stiles.”

His fingers gripped the top of the ladder, gritting his teeth in frustration. “Derek. Leave.”

Stiles jumped at the hand now resting on the back of his leg, fingers caressing down to his ankle. He tried to stifle the shiver that ran through his body but with Derek so close there was no way it wasn’t noticed.

“Stiles…” His voice low and deep and… tempting.

“Stop seducing me, Derek. I don’t have time for this, or you for that matter. You only come around when you’re too depressed to let anyone in. It’s a form of transference, isn’t it? Forcing yourself on me, distracting yourself with pleasure and then you run off again. It’s annoying, Derek… it’s… it’s not something I enjoy anymore… I can’t… can’t do- Will you stop undressing me!”

Derek was on the ladder with him now. His hands were around his waist, undoing his jeans and giving them a tug down. His fingers crept underneath his boxers, skin crawling pleasantly beneath them.

“Turn around.” His voice was much closer than earlier, now that Derek’s chest was pressing into Stiles’ lower back.

“No.” It was hard, getting that two letter word out of his mouth when Derek’s fingers were curling around his half hard erection.

His hand pumped his, tortuously slow… exactly how Stiles liked it but would never admit it. Derek’s other hand crept up underneath the back of his shirt, fingers pressing against his warm flesh, teasing him.

“I’m not going to ask you again.” Derek’s grip tightened around Stiles’ cock, choking a strangled moan out of him.

Stiles pressed his forehead against the wall, breathe coming in quick gasps as he struggled to keep from moaning again. “Good, that means you’ll shut up and let me get on with these lights then.”

It didn’t happen though. Derek didn’t take his hand away and leave Stiles to finish hanging his Christmas lights. His lips kissed the exposed skin on his back and his hand moved up his cock, thumb sweeping over the tip to collect the pre-cum, using it as lube to quicken his pace.

Stiles pressed his lips together, muffling his moans as he tightened his grip on the ladder to steady himself. “S-stop…”

He felt the smirk and his chuckle on the small of his back. “Derek… Derek ahh stop!”

“Why?”

“B-because I-ahh… you… please!”

“You like it, Stiles.” Derek’s hot breath on his back went straight to his cock, teeth biting into his lip to keep himself quiet. “You beg for it. You want it.”

“Nngh… f-fuck… Derek-”

“Come.” His voice demanded and there was no reason that Stiles could think of to argue with that. Not that he had the ability to think at the moment as he came into Derek’s hand and into his boxers.

Stiles could barely breath as he slumped against the ladder, trying desperately to keep his legs steady as Derek pulled away. He wiped his hand off on the inside of Stiles boxers and if Stiles was able to speak at the moment, he would have growled a sarcastic ‘thank you’ to the inconsiderate werewolf.

What happened next, as Stiles was spun around on the ladder, Stiles wouldn’t have been able to predict if he had been in a proper state of mind where his nerve endings weren’t buzzing pleasantly. Because that’s what Derek always did. Every time he visited him. It was overwhelming and ecstatic… but brief. It never lasted and it was always fleeting. And never once had Derek kissed him on the lips as though what had just happened mattered. Not like he was now.

Stiles was frozen, lips still beneath Derek’s. Eyes wide and staring directly into Derek’s piercing gaze. There was something… something Stiles hadn’t seen before when they’d done this before, not that they’d done _this_ exactly but when they had… when Derek had…

He pulled away and Stiles rocked back, hands bracing himself on the ladder that was behind him… he barely recalled Derek spinning him around to face him what with the immediate kiss that followed. He wasn’t even paying attention as Derek fixed him up, doing up his pants and adjusting his shirt.

Derek’s lips returned, softer than before and seducing a response out of Stiles’ lips. Leave it to Derek to make him pliant in anything he pushed onto him. Even things as intimate as kissing.

“Merry Christmas, Stiles.” He whispered as he pulled away, climbing down the ladder to leave Stiles completely star struck.

“Stiles? What are you doing up there?”

Stiles blinked. Eyes trying to adjust to the reality and the significant passing of time that had happened because his father was standing in front of him.

“Um…”

Derek had kissed him… had actually kissed him and then left. Now all he was going to think about was why Derek had kissed him… why now? Because it was Christmas? Only because it was Christmas or because he actually felt the same sort of feelings that Stiles often refused to admit he felt for Derek. His mind was a jumble of things that Stiles wasn’t sure he could comprehend at the moment… or any other moment really.

“Getting the best Christmas present?”

Seemed like the best conclusion he could have come to although he father didn’t seem to be in agreement. Sheriff Stilinski gave him the most confused look… although Stiles was receiving that expression from his father quite a lot these days so it wasn’t that unusual.

“I think…”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
